The Roman General In Modern Britain
by MariousPluton
Summary: Harry potter is sent back in time to the Roman Republic before it became the Roman empire. But after he becomes a seasoned general he is returned. Will the modern wizards be able to handle him?
1. Prolouge

Godric Hollow Oct 31, 1981

Two children no older than two years old sit in their crib laughing while their mother is making funny faces. When there was a crash outside. The mother quickly goes down stairs but she stops half way when she hears.

"Lily he's here take Harry and Victoria and run." the man said. The women Lily doesn't like this grabs the man's arm and says.

"Oh no you don't James your coming with me and there is no room for arguments." Quickly she pulls him up stairs grabs the little plush ball that has wings and her daughter taking James' hand while. While James tried to grab his son. When he did Lily exclaimed.

"Prongs!" But when she said this James' hold on Harry came loose and he dropped Harry. Who fell into the crib. But it was too late Harry's family was gone with a whirl and a spin.

Not 30 seconds later the door to the room blew open and a hooded figure came in.

"So your family left you huh. Well all too good for me then. The whole world will know that the only threat to Lord Voldemort is dead." he lifts up a polished stick and yells. As he does he noticed that little Harry was glaring at him. Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so you have some bravery in you even at this young an age I see? Not to worry, not to worry I'll fix that right up. Avada Kedavra!" As this happened a green light leaves the stick and rushes towards the defiant toddler. Before it can reach him, however a brilliant golden shield appears and intercepts the green light. When the green and the gold finally connect the emerald ray bounces back, hitting the hooded figure directly in his center mass. What happens next can only be described as a strange yet interesting sequence of the emerald bolt of power hit Voldemort's body it fell and hit the floor of the nursery, but something that appears to be transparent rises up from it's fallen schell. As this being is about to make it's escape from the toddlers vicinity another being just appears in a swirl of shadows.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle. You have made a grave mistake by trying to evade. You also appear to be a fool as well. Because, as it is all hallows eve, your soul anchors are void. Which means that after 40 years of evasion. You are mine!" With that he waves his hand and Voldemort, the most feared dark lord in the last 500 years was gone. When he is done he makes a nod as if appreciating his work he turns to young Harry and sighs. And speaks.

"I'm sorry lad but you will have a very tough road ahead of you. You will have great victories and colossal defeats but in the end you will come out on top and will be happy." And with another wave of his hand both he and the child were gone.

Republic of Rome, 209 B.C

In the Senate of the Roman Republic, 900 Senators were conversing about different laws and when they should be enacted, as well as where to spread out there influence next. As this occurred a bright flash of brilliant golden light struck the center of the Senate floor blinding most of the Senators for a few seconds. When the light cleared they saw a women with a young boy asleep in her arms. The Senate went to chaos, their was yelling and screaming. Finally the Senate leader had quite enough and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Silence! All of you sit down and act like the respectable minds your precincts elected you as!" At this all of the senators as one in an instant obayed. Why simple the man who spoke was the most politically connected person out of all of them. He was also a former General in their legions so when he spoke most tended to listen. Seeing that his fellow senators had calmed down he spoke to the source of the outcry.

"Now Fair Lady please identify yourself so as to properly conversation with without disrespect." When he finished the woman appeared to be pleased.

"I am Juno, Queen of the Gods, one of the patrons of Rome." When she said that each and every one of them bowed down on their knees.

"This baby that I am holding right now is the future of Rome. He will lead you too great victories and raise you from terrible defeats. His name is Hadrian Potter. Train him from the age of 3 to be the world's greatest warrior make him strong enough so that even the Spartans wouldn't have messed with him. I will be watching you." She puts Hadrian down in the senate leader's arms and as suddenly as she came she disappears.

The senate leader, who was the only cool headed person in the room was a man by the name of Marius, stood up with the baby in his hand looked around to all of the Senators and announces that he was going home and he would raise Harold to be what Queen Juno wanted him to be. And no one argued, as he was the only one with the qualifications to do so.

And so the senate convened for the next two year. Promising to bring up the godly visit in the following meeting.

16 Years later.

It is a breezy morning in the northern part of the roman republic. On a hill near one of Rome's most vibrant and populated cities is a young man with the armor of a roman legionnaire, a red cloak adorning his shoulders, a silver and gold scabbard covered gladius, a red and gold painted shield, and last but not least a silver and gold helmet with a red sideways crossing plume. But out of all this the most intimidating feature of this man was his eyes. They were a vibrant emerald glowing green that made the world around them seem to stop. Under his helmet was a clean shaven head. This man had just been commissioned as a Centurion in the Roman republics grand army.

This man is Hadrian Potter and he is here to become Rome's greatest general. And he just may be the biggest and baddest mother fucker to ever live as well considering he is 6ft 6in and 230 lbs of pure muscle. He had scars all over his torso, arms, legs, & face due to his training in his youth. That being said he didn't look like a monster he looked attractive with a dangerous edge to him. He had a very disturbing vernacular for someone who was trained as a warrior, even though he was trained as a killer he took it upon himself to educate himself in the means of politics, history, warfare tactics, the different languages of the Republic, and how to repair his equipment on the go without needing a craftsman in the regiment.

With a confident swagger Hadrian went down the hill to the 4th legion in order to make his introduction the legion. When he got there the legionnaires were giving him weird looks when he walked by. Once he got to the command tent he went to the nearest Primi Ordines Centurion and reported in.

"Sir Centurion Hadrian Potter reporting in as ordered by the Roman council of command." When he said this all talking stopped, seeing this as the opportunity to prove his claim he handed the Legatus a parchment with the seal of the Roman Senate as well as the council of command. The officer took the scroll and read it nodding. With he responded.

"Very well Centurion Potter please join Centurion Black over there he is new to command as well." With orders having been given Hadrian walked over to Centurion Black and stuck out his hand in greeting to which Black responded by clasping his fell officers forearm. And introducing himself as Marcus Orion Black.

After the meeting was said and done Hadrian and Orion as he liked to be called started chatting and joking. With that the topic of family came and Orion was shocked to learn who his father was.

"Nuh uh. There is no way your father is Marius the Iron wall!"

"It's true if you don't believe me go ask him he's over there." When Orion looks he sees his father and Marius talking. And with that he believed him still shocked.

10 years later

"Hadrian quit being an ass. Just because I looked stupid with that expression doesn't mean you need to tell that story to every new batch of legionnaires. Damn jerk." Hadrian just chuckled and stood patting Orion on the back.

"Don't worry old friend you have definitely come a long way during the ten years we have been in the legion together. Then again maybe not because I made Legatus in five years when it took you ten. I made general in ten years it took you fifteen."

"And the fact that I was in five winters longer than you doesn't count?"

"No technically I've been in since I had gone passed my 3rd winter so I have tenure so technically you made it faster than me... Shit!" Orion just chuckled and sat down. At this Hadrian glared but all the same laughed as well.

"Hey Malfoy come here!" At this a blond haired fellow walked up and said.

"What can I do for you Hadrian?"

"How long did it take to make Centurion for you?"

"About 6 and a half winter's." Was Malfoys response.

"Fucking shit man you guys suck!" Hadrian yelled as the other good Malfoy chuckled at his antics. With a questioning look.

"What's wrong with him?" Malfoy asked.

"He's just angry that every one here made there rank in a shorter amount of time than him." Orion responded.

"Oh."

12 years later

The 4th and 5th legions led by the most feared Legatus Legios in the Roman Army, Hadrian & Orion were being sent to the land of the Gauls to conquer the area. So far they have been doing well because even though Hadrian and Orion were some of the oldest warriors in their respective legions, having lived through 40 winter's so far, they are also the fiercest and strongest. They always are seen on the battlefield with their men fighting in the same conditions fighting to show their men they are not alone. Over the next few months the two brothers in all but blood would forge a path of destruction and protect their claims with amazing combat skill.

After a particularly vicious battle the 4th and 5th had decided to take a rest for about a week setting up the best fortifications that they could. And considering they had a little over 8,000 men they were pretty close to a permanent encampment. At one of the camp fires near. Hadrian, Orion as well as five or six other Centurions who had been around as long as them were trading war stories and generally having a good time. But as they were talking Hadrian started to glow and it started to pulsate and get quicker and just as he was about to be engulfed Orion as well as three Centurions tackled him, thinking that he was being targeted by an enemy sorcerer, the glow then engulfed them all and like the wind they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Castle

Scotland

October 31, 1994

In a Castle, in northern Scotland was a school full of children gifted with magic. They spent 7 years there learning and mastering the arcane arts. This year however two more magic schools were attending because of a tournament between the three. It involves three tasks that three champions must face in order to when the tournament cup. Tonight on all hallows eve was when the three champions were chosen by an ancient arcane artifact called the goblet of fire.

When it was time to reveal the champions the whole school held with bated breath as the host headmaster read the names that spit in a mass of flames out of the goblet.

"THE FIRST TO BE CHOSEN FOR THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT IS VICKTOR KRUM OF DUMBSTRANG!" The student smoothly stood up with a look of triumph as he walked down to the staff table and trough to the antechamber beyond. A few minutes later the second was chosen.

"THE SECOND TO BE CHOSEN BY THE GOBLET TO COMPETE IS FLEUR DELACOUR OF BEAUXBATONS!" Said young lady stood up in confidence and walked to the antechamber to be briefed with Vicktor. Then the third and final or at should be final competitor was chosen by the Goblet of Fire.

"THE THIRD AND LAST OF THE COMPETITORS IS CEDRIC DIGGORY OF HOGWARTS!" Cedric the final champion stood while being congratulated by the people at his table. He walked to the antechamber to join his fellow competitors. As the Host Headmaster, a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore, was going to announce the conclusion of the cerimonie the goblet lit up again and spit out another piece of paper. Headmaster Dumbledore grabbed the paper with confusion. When he saw what it said his eyes became wide as dinner plates. He even did a double take.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore announced when he did there was a collective gasp. But before anyone could speak a magnificent sphere of golden light illuminated the area. This sphere was so bright that all had to shield their eyes in order to not be blinded by it. When the light cleared the sphere was gone and in its place stood five men wearing armor and carrying swords on their belts of the five two looked like they were the leaders as their armor was much more ornate than the other three. All of the occupants started at them in awe and fear. When the shock was over you could see that these men were on edge as the immediately put their hands on the pommel of their swords and went back to back will well trained ease. In order to break the silence headmaster Dumbledore spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts gentlemen. Would it be possible to tell us how you came to be here?" When all he got were looks of confusion the headmaster noticed there was a language barrier and cast a translation spell on the five men. This startled one of the two apparent leaders as he spoke harshly.

"What have you cast on Mage?" To his surprise he understood what was said by the man next.

" I cast a translation spell on you in order to eliminate the barrier between us."

"I see. I wonder if Myrddin were here would he have been able to do such an arcane gesture." The man spoke to his comrade next to him.

"It is possible I have seen him cast raging fires out of that staff of his." The other responded.

"Wait by Myrddin do you mean Myriden Emrys?"

"Yes we do. You know the man?" One of the men spoke.

"Yes he is a legend."

"Myrddin?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes. But before we get to far carried away. What are your names?" To this the one with emerald eyes and armor with golden accents spoke.

"I am General Hadrien Potter commander of the 4th Legion the Wolf of Rome."

"I am General Orion Black Commander of the 5th Legion the Hounds of Rome."

"I am Primi Ordines Centurion Marious Malfoy Commander of the 1st Cohort of the 4th Legion."

"I am Primi Ordines Centurion Felix Longbottom Commander of the 1st Cohort of the 5th Legion."

"And I am Centurion Alexander Bones Commander of the 4 and 6 Centuries of the 1st Cohort 4th Legion."

"There now that, that is out of the way we can proceed with how you gentlemen got here." When the Headmaster was done speaking General Hadrian spoke up.

"To be honest with you we don't know ourselves we were just reminiscing on fond past memories and of our past battles when a glowing orb surrounded me. When this happened Orion, Marious, Felix, and Alexander tackled me thinking it was coming from an enemy sorcerer as it was common place in the land of the Gauls. We were all engulfed and appeared here in front of you and these children."

"The land of the Gauls? What were you doing there?"

"Conquering them for the Senate to expand its powers past the Celts lands."

"Hmmm. It would seem like you have come from the past. What you are describing happened 2300 winters ago."

Bum, Bum, Bum what will happen next find out in the next chapter. Later and have a good one

-MariousPluton


End file.
